villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
High Roller
High Roller (voiced by Brian Drummond) - The recurring antagonist of the series. He was once a court jester who was banished from the Eastern Capital for insulting its emperor and wandered into the Hidden Lands. Upon getting struck by lightning, he gained the ability to communicate with animals and tricked them into thinking humans were their enemies. As the new Emperor of the East Citadel, High Roller gets to do whatever he wants, and what he typically wants to do is attack humans (or get animals to attack humans for him), eat candy, read comic books, and play games.[6] A flashback in "Folk Game Competition II" revealed that he was a classmate of Woo the Wise. High Roller is also the master of the Folk Game Competition and these skills actually translate to the battlefield in dangerously unexpected ways. For the first Folk Game Competition he held, High Roller held it to distract everyone from the traffic. He later held the second Folk Game Competition as a diversion for the Zebra Brothers to eliminate all the books, since he hated studying as a child. He once beat Jumpy Ghostface in the first Folk Game Competition (by cheating), but the second one against Lin Chung ended in a draw when High Roller discovered that the Zebra Brothers also took his comic books. Combining this with the fact that he likes to play dirty makes High Roller a formidable opponent for even the most skilled members of First Squad, as even Lin Chung can have a hard time trying to stop him one time when High Roller combined with Bearstomp in "Firework Festival at East Citadel." minons Zebra Brothers (voiced by Adrian Petriw and Brian Drummond) - Two Zebra twins that serve High Roller. Sparky Black is a black zebra with white stripes and Sparky White is a white zebra with black stripes. It has been shown that they, like Commander Apetrully, were students of Parrot King; however, the Parrot King did say that they were his worst students (because they always goofed off in class). In almost all of the episodes, they are usually the ones who incite the animals to oppress the humans. In most cases, they stay out of fights between First Squad and the animals. However, once a month, when the moon is full, they use their most powerful weapons called the Ghost Lanterns. The Ghost Lanterns are paper lanterns on sticks that gives the Zebra Brothers supernatural powers ranging from merging together to form a giant version of themselves, creating an army of zebra clones, create zebra-type mosquitoes, or getting their victims to face their biggest fears. Although in one episode, it was shown that the Zebra Brothers can twirl their lanterns and use them to fly, even without the full moon. Bearstomp - Bearstomp is the armored king of the Bears who wears a helmet with a cannon on it. He acts as High Roller's bodyguard. He is often shown blowing nose bubbles while asleep. One of his arms has been replaced with a retractable winch/pincher (suggesting that he may have been injured in battle). It is unknown as to how he acquired such a device, but it seems likely that High Roller gave it to him as an incentive to enslave humans and become a prominent leader of High Roller's army. In "Firework Festival at East Citadel," Bearstomp is shown to have the ability to combine with High Roller which allows High Roller to take control of his body. Eagles - Commander ApeTrully tried many times to get the Eagles to join Big Green. In "Eagle Castle," they carried a metal skeleton created by the Zebra Brothers which trapped Commander ApeTrully in his helicopter. Lin Chung managed to get Commander ApeTrully and his helicopter out of there. Lin Chung and the Air Force ended up getting him out of there causing Commander ApeTrully, Lin Chung, and the Air Force to fall back to Big Green. In "Air Battle," the Zebra Brothers having the Eagles attack Big Green. They were successfully shot down by the Air Force. Following the Eagle's failed attack on Big Green, the Zebra Brothers returned to Eagle Castle and discovered that the Eagles have lost the feathers on their heads. This ended up turning them into Bald Eagles. In "Bald Eagle Castle," the Zebra Brothers ended up capturing Commander ApeTrully for the Eagles' revenge. Their baldness gave them an advantage using their shiny baldness to blind anyone when the light of the sun is reflected off their heads. Lin Chung and the Air Force managed to shoot them down from their twister position. Because the Zebra Brothers had to pull them out instead of digging them out, the Bald Eagles ended up becoming Ostriches and chased after the Zebra Brothers for what they did to them. Also, it caused them to lose their flight in a plot to attack Big Green. In "Ostrich Castle," the Zebra Brothers had the Ostriches help them in fighting First Squad. When fighting First Squad, the Ostriches can join together into a bird ball-like formation with their heads sticking out. The Zebra Brothers pretended to join Big Green in order to steal the secrets of Big Green and help the Ostriches design their own launch tubes to form their own launch tubes. After the entering the Zebra Brothers' Mimic of the First Squad entrance, they gain their ability to fly again (the Zebra Brothers actually didn't plan this, but they promise) restoring them to Bald Eagles and put them through drills. Unfortunately when it comes to attacking Big Green, the Bald Eagles thought it was another drill and ended up smashing the signal. In "Pitched Battle of the Air Force," High Roller later had the Bald Eagles combine with the Bats and Hens in order to form the Ultimate Flying Force. Big Green's Air Force and First Squad had a hard time fighting the combined forces of the Bald Eagles, the Bats, and Hens until they were defeated. The Bald Eagles retreated leaving the Bats and Hens behind. The Bald Eagles later operated by a fake Black Dragon and defeated them. Mighty Ray toying around with Woo the Wise's invention caused High Roller, the Zebra Brothers, Bearstomp, and the Bald Eagles to merge into a large creature he called the "Twelve-Eyed Striped Dumbat." Upon being broken apart by a combined attack by Lin Chung and the Air Force, the Bald Eagles retreated with High Roller, the Zebra Brothers, and Bearstomp. Chameleons - The Chameleon Queen and her subjects are allies of High Roller and is known to eat candy more than insects. She ate enough mosquitoes to become giant size. High Roller ended up taking Chameleon Queen on a mission to steal a box containing diamonds that summon demons that can turn any human into animals. High Roller modified Chameleon Queen and her subjects with armor made from the bells from an old bell tower the Zebra Brothers accidentally destroyed and tank treads to match the armor and tank treads of the Turtles. Chameleons are known to use camouflage for their stealth attacks. In "Chameleon Castle," Commander ApeTrully ended up trying to make peace with the Chameleons only for him and the Tank Army to be ambushed by High Roller, the Zebra Brothers, the Bears, and the Chameleons. With the Calabash Tanks damaged, First Squad and the Tank Commander had to get Gardener Ching to grow more Calabash Tanks. After Lin Chung freed Commander ApeTrully and the Tank Army following the removal of the fog, Chameleon Queen and her subjects, High Roller, the Zebra Brothers, and the Bears were repelled with the Tank Army's Skywheel attack. In "Turtle Cannon Competition III," the Zebra Brothers blamed Chameleon Queen for eating High Roller's candy causing High Roller to kick her out. Chameleon Queen teamed up with Second Squad to do the Turtle Tank Race where First Squad and Second Squad had to race within Chameleon Queen. After High Roller learned that the Zebra Brothers framed her and stole the candies for themselves, she was enticed back to High Roller's side when he offered her candy opposed to Commander ApeTrully's offering of gold present. Purple whales- appeared in Pitched battle of the Navies part 1 and 2. While big green had to defeat a giant monster, the whales (with the zebra brothers & high roller) appeared to battle first squad. The whales lose, & fall to the sea floor with Sammo on top of them. Soon afterward, they play sea volleyball & 1st squad wins. Sammo scares the other 3 whales with his giant water spout. they the go underwater, not seen until the end of the episode Category:Rich Villains Category:Cheater Category:Master Manipulator Category:Bullies Category:Mass Murderer Category:Recurring villain Category:Archenemy Category:Liars Category:Evil Clowns Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Emperor